


Coffee And Yeet

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: “Bart worked this morning, didn’t he.” It was more of a statement than a question as Jaime punched in for his afternoon shift.“How’d you figure?” Tim asked.“The menu outside says ‘yeet’ again.”“Damnit, Bart.”
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jaime Reyes, Tim Drake & Jaime Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Coffee And Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @bisexualoftheblade for beta-reading

“Bart worked this morning, didn’t he.” It was more of a statement than a question as Jaime punched in for his afternoon shift.

“How’d you figure?” Tim asked.

“The menu outside says ‘yeet’ again.”

“Damnit, Bart.”

Jaime double knotted the light blue apron around his waist as his boss dug around for an eraser to fix the blackboard by the café’s entrance. The small campus coffee shop was seldom busy in the afternoon, lending to the perfect hour for full-time workers to take a break—Kon was making himself a sandwich—and for part-timers like Bart and Jaime to clock out and in. There weren’t many employees either, so when something was different it was pretty easy to figure out who was behind it.

Jaime checked the to-do list in the back and rolled his eyes when he saw “YEET” added in big red letters to the assigned list of his side duties. Not Tim’s or Kon’s or anybody else’s. Just his. He rolled his eyes and wiped off the dry-erase letters with one swipe of his thumb before getting to work.

As he cleaned the cold press machine, he listened in on the conversation between his other two coworkers because it beat whatever music was playing overhead.

“Cassie said she needed tomorrow morning off. Something about a family thing,” said Tim.

“Seriously? That’s the third time this month,” Kon said. “I thought there were rules against that many absences.”

“She and I talked about it and I’m letting it slide, but I can’t find someone to cover. Kaldur’s out of town and Gar said no when I asked.”

“Gar said no?” Kon asked incredulously. “Gar said no to  _ you _ ? I didn’t think that was legal.”

“Damn,” Jaime whistled. “Any reason?”

“He said he didn’t feel like it,” Tim replied.

“Gar’s a straight-up savage,” Kon said, making his friends cringe at his vocabulary.

“They don’t call him Beast Boy for nothing,” Jaime pointed out.

“I’m still down one tomorrow morning unless I can find someone,” Tim said.

Jaime didn’t want to leave Tim hanging. As bossy as he was, Tim just wanted the best for the business and everyone there.

“I can do it,  _ hermano _ ,” Jaime offered. “I still owe Cassie from when she covered for me last Tuesday.”

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuckin’ God, Jaime. You’re the best.”

“You should pay me extra for working the early shift,” Jaime said, “especially with Señor Yeets-A-Lot. Seriously, why does he do this?” He plucked a post-it note with the “yeet” written on it, stuck to the side of the machine. It annoyed Jaime to no end, how they were everywhere, like an ever-present reminder of Bart Allen that he didn’t need while on the job.

The only answers he received were two identical shrugs.

***

The next morning was an absolute nightmare and Jaime blamed Bart.

Kon was busy baking pastries in the kitchen and Tim had a bunch of financial documents to fill out in his office. That left Jaime and Bart manning things out front. Jaime, being the faster drink maker, flew through orders while Bart took care of the queue of customers at the register.

Jaime covered another cup as he called to the crowd of people, “Two large caramel lattes for…” he squinted at the cup. “Yeet?”

Goddamnit, Bart.

“ _ Dios mio _ ,” the older boy groaned. “Bart,  _ ese _ , why?”

“Well I wasn’t gonna write ‘dick’ on it,” Bart retorted. “This was the second best option.”

“Why would you wanna write ‘dick’ in the first place?”

A tall, dark-haired customer approached the counter. “Because that’s my name. And that’s my order.”

Behind him, a man with a leather jacket and white streak in his hair tried and failed to contain his laughter.

The man—Dick, apparently (Jaime automatically felt sorry for anyone named that)—said to the other guy, “Next time you’re ordering, Jason.”

Jaime glared at his coworker. “Switch. Now.”

Things went swimmingly for a solid three minutes as Jaime took orders and Bart made them. 

Then Jaime heard, “One almond milk hot chocolate for Yeet!”

He whirled around to see Bart handing a cup to a small boy with a big dog who looked mildly displeased.

“Bart, what the hell?” Jaime asked exasperatedly.

“That’s what the name said,” the younger boy replied.

“The name was Damian.”

“Eh, close enough.”

They quickly went through the last few people in line. As soon as things settled down, Jaime pulled Bart aside.

“Dude, what gives?” Jaime demanded. “This whole ‘yeet’ thing was funny once or twice, but now it’s really starting to get on my nerves and– why are you smiling?”

Bart, who couldn’t mask the wide, dopey grin on his face to save his life, pointed downward.

The older one looked. “Oh.”

Most people pulled others aside angrily by an elbow or shirt collar. Jaime had taken Bart’s hand...and forgotten to let go. 

He still didn’t release his grip as he sternly told Bart, “Point still stands, you gotta stop writing ‘yeet’ everywhere. Especially on all the cups. It makes things super confusing for the rest of us.”

“Mmm...not all of them.,” Bart said coyly, reaching for a miniature espresso cup that he set aside.

He handed it over. It read:

**“Will you go out with me?”**

It was followed by a phone number. Jaime’s cheeks turned beet red and he barely managed to stutter out a, “ _ Sí _ .”

Two minutes later, he found himself by the window where Kon was busy kneading bread dough. 

One look from Jaime to Bart and Kon said, “Wow, I didn’t think he’d actually do it.”

“Well, I didn’t know he was gonna do it,” Jaime said. “Switch with me.”

“Why?” Kon asked, wiping the flour off his hands.

Jaime wanted to say,  _ “So I don’t screw up and look stupid in front of the cute barista who just asked me out.” _ Instead, he said, “‘Cause I’m better at this. Now move over.”

“Sure,” Kon said, “and Tim gets eight hours of sleep a night.”


End file.
